In the Mind of a Killer
by Silver Azure
Summary: Beck is serving a life sentence for killing his stepdad, but then a murder happens and the Titans need his help. Rated T for language and murder reference and violence. HOPE YOU R&R!


_My name is Beck Callaghan, a Celtic descendant serving 25 to life for manslaughter, but little do I know that today my life will change and that I will change the lives of five superhero teenagers._

**[TITAN TOWER]**

Robin was in his room checking out profiles of villains but he noticed he missed one, Beck Callaghan a Celtic descendant.

"Hmm… strange, how did I miss this one?" he asked himself

Robin looked a little deeper into Beck's profile;

**NAME: **Beck Callaghan

**AGE:** 19

**RACE: **Caucasian

**ALIASES:** None

_Callaghan is a Celtic descendant who when he was born was abandoned by his mother and raised in a home. When he was 16 he was adopted by Stan and Eve Cartwright, Stan was a known alcoholic who had beaten Callaghan and his wife. When Callaghan turned 18 he went into his stepfather's room and took his stepfather's .38 Special and shot him in the temple killing him instantly, shortly after the murder Mrs. Cartwright arrived home only to find Callaghan in room attempting suicide. She had called the police and Callaghan was under arrest and placed in a facility, Callaghan is now serving 25 to life without the possibility of parole._

"Wow what a nutcase" said Robin to himself

Raven had entered Robin's room where she saw him still reading into Beck's profile; there was something about him that caught Robin's eye.

"Who's that anyways?" asked Raven as she leaned over Robin's chair

"His name's Beck Callaghan, murdered his stepdad but there's something about him…" replied Robin as he scratched his chin

As Robin and Raven were checking out Beck's profile, Beast Boy ran into the room with a newspaper who's headline read; "MURDERER KILLS FAMILY OF 8"

"ROBIN CHECK THIS OUT!" exclaimed Beast Boy

Robin took the newspaper from Beast Boy and flipped to the story of the killing and began to read;

_Friday, August 27__th__ 2010_

_Gotham City mourns the loss of James and Leslie Marsden both aged 30 and their six children; Riley age: 13, Damon age: 12, Diana age: 10, Joey age: 8, Stephanie age: 6 and the youngest Maryann who was only 4. The brutal slayings took place around 5:30am this morning; neighbors say they heard what sounded like firecrackers. The weapon used was a 38. Special much like the type used to assassinate Stan Cartwright the abusive stepfather of prisoner Beck Callaghan last year._

Robin threw down the newspaper in disgust, he was angry at the fact that a coward could take away the lives of two innocent parents and their young children.

"HOW COULD SOMEONE DO THAT?" exclaimed Robin

Raven and Beast Boy could see Robin was mad and he had every right to be, still they were in Titan Tower and they really didn't want anything to get destroyed.

"We're gonna pay Beck a visit!" exclaimed robin as he got the team together to head to Blackgate Penitentiary.

**[BLACKGATE PENITENTIARY]**

The prison was dark and cold; there were guards everywhere all armed to the teeth with shotguns and handguns at their sides. The Titans got an escort to Beck's cell, then they saw him; a brown haired, white teenager in an orange jumpsuit sipping on a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper.

"There he is guys, take all the time you need" said the burly guard who escorted the Titans to Beck's cell. Beck looked up and noticed them;

"The Teen Titans…welcome to my humble abode, to what do I owe this visit?" asked Beck

"Pretty nice digs ya got here…for a prisoner" remarked Cyborg even though all Beck had was a folding chair, a table, a little cable TV and three gray walls.

"Prison life ain't all that bad…I get my breakfast, some coffee, the paper. Then we all go out into the yard and play some basketball, get some exercise, come back and eat lunch then work a few hours then have dinner and then we all hang out until lights out" replied Beck

"Alright enough chitchat, what do you know about that slaying of that family of eight?" asked Robin

"I know a lot about it actually" replied Beck

"Then tell us about it!" exclaimed Raven

"Whoa missy, that's some heavy info you're asking for. I'll tell you what; get the warden and tell him that I can take you guys to the killer" said Beck as he crossed his arms

"How do we know you won't double cross us?" exclaimed Robin

"How do you- are you serious? You all have superhuman strength, speed, agility and such! You'd be able to squash me like a bug if I tried anything stupid!" exclaimed Beck

Robin had agreed and well…Beck's terms were non-negotiable so Robin had to agree to get the killer off the streets before he killed again.

Robin had gotten the warden on the phone and the warden had agreed to let Beck out for the sake of finding a killer but if Beck stepped out of line the warden gave Robin the green light to go ahead and execute him. When they got outside Beck breathed a heavy breath of fresh air;

"Ahhhhh…Fresh air never smelled so great" said Beck

"Don't get used to it" said Raven

"Alright, now where would said killer be or think?" asked Robin

"Be? I don't know, Think? Kill again" replied Beck

Robin had a feeling Beck was joking with him, but Beck was serious as ever. Beck was trying to think where a killer would loom, and then it hit him!

"A killer always returns to the scene of the crime!" exclaimed Beck

They all headed over to the house where the crime took place, there surrounding the house were police officers and forensics investigators. One police officer turned around and saw Beck and quickly drew his gun;

"FREEZE BECK!" exclaimed the officer

"It's alright officer, he's with us" said Beast Boy

The officer holstered his gun and then Beck walked up to the house and he saw on the table…the murder weapon which made him ponder a little more.

_(A/N) There was the first chapter to my first Teen Titans fic, hope you enjoyed so far and please R&R!_


End file.
